The Greatest Gift
by Twisteddarkness225
Summary: A short little story that I threw together in an hour. Sasuke is brought home for the holidays for an important reason.


So this isn't the story I originally planned to post this year for my annual holiday tradition. My computer died on me two days ago and with it went this years actual story (or rather half of it). I may or may not post it depending on whether or not I can complete it for all over again within a reasonable time. So hopefully this last minute idea will be enjoyable. Happy holidays!

Warning: Spoilers within (sort of)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and make no profit from this story.

 **The Greatest Gift**

Sasuke Uchiha hesitated as he stood outside the gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It had been four long months since he had left the village last. Ever since his name had been cleared by Kakashi, he had come and gone from the village a few times, but usually didn't return so soon. But Naruto had managed to send him a message and convinced him that there was good reason for his early return, and Sasuke was curious as to what could be so important.

As to be expected, Naruto was first heard and seen second. His loud, boisterous voice rang out across the many meters that separated them. Naruto waved as he ran toward him, his infectious smile managing to get Sasuke's lips to tug upwards a little. He began walking over to meet with the blonde, noticing that his hair was shorter than usual. Sasuke himself had favored letting his grow out a little, almost letting ti look somewhat similar to Madara's. Sadly this did little to deter the overwhelming levels of admiration the fairer sex had for him. As he and Naruto met in the street, he could already feel dozens of eyes on him, but he paid them no mind.

"Hey buddy!" Naruto greeted. "You got here early!"

"I was already in the Land of Fire already, just along the border, when your message found me. So what is it exactly that's so important that it can't wait?"

Naruto's grin grew, a knowing glint coming to his eyes. Sasuke was adept enough to pick up on the face that Naruto knew something big. But as far as Sasuke knew, Naruto's idea of big, important matters usually related to special deals at Ichiraku's.

"You'll see" he said, an almost mocking tone in his voice.

Naruto turned and started to walk back the way he had came, signaling for Sasuke to follow. As Sasuke fell into step behind Naruto, he took in the surrounding sights of the village. Festive decorations were hung about on the streetlights, front doors and railings. He felt a bit of nostalgia as he continued to follow Naruto.

"It looks nice. I almost forgot what the village looked like at this time of year." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah, this will be the first time you've been home for the holidays since you started to travel all over the place."

"Is that why you asked me to come back?"

"Well...yes and no." Naruto answered, slowing down a little and walking beside Sasuke. "Truth is that Sakura wanted you back. She said that it was important."

Sasuke didn't question Naruto any further. He knew Sakura well enough to know that if she needed him to return sooner than planned, then whatever it was, it was important enough that she'd want to discuss it in person.

They didn't need to travel much further before they arrived at their destination, the outside of Sakura's apartment. Naruto didn't knock and let himself right in with Sasuke in step behind him. Inside the duo was greeted not only by Sakura, but by all the other six members of the rookie nine. Although only Ino and Sakura seemed happy to see Sasuke. All the others were indifferent to his presence. And Sasuke returned the indifference, except to Ino who he gave a slight smile and to Sakura who he hugged.

"It's good to have you back so soon." She said to him softly.

"It's good to know that you miss me so much." he replied.

The two stood silent for the next few seconds, staring into each other's eyes. But there moment didn't last as Naruto noisily cleared his throat. He tried to subtly gesture to Sakura, but he was unable to keep himself from looking more obvious.

"Hurry up already. You've been dying to tell him, haven't ya?"

"Naruto, don't rush her." Sasuke said in a calm tone before turning to face Sakura again. "What was it that you needed to tell me?"

Sakura blushed suddenly, her eyes unable to meet his. But with some effort she met his gaze again, a warm smile on her face that made her look radiant in his eyes.

"Well...I suppose that the best way to put it is...that you won't be the last Uchiha for much longer."

Sasuke's eyes widened as realization dawned upon him. "You mean that..."

Sakura nodded. "I'm pregnant; I'm carrying your child."

The Uchiha stood in shocked silence, needing a moment to absorb what he had just heard. A look of panic came to his eyes as he turned away from Sakura and rushed towards the door.

"I need to go!"

Sakura looked hurt and dirty looks were thrown in Sasuke's direction from all over the room. Naruto cut Sasuke off, standing between him and the door. He crossed his arms and gave his best friend a solid glare.

"What do ya mean 'I gotta go'? You just got here!"

"You're coming with me Naruto!" Sasuke said, grabbing his arm.

"I am?" Naruto asked, suddenly bewildered "Wait! where are we going?"

"Out to the nearest jewelry store. I don't know my way around the village since it's been rebuilt and I need to buy a ring."

"A ring?" the blonde echoed as his eyes lit up. "You mean a wedding ring?"

"No you idiot, an engagement ring. The wedding ring comes later."

"Whatever, either way I know a place! Follow me buddy!"

Naruto burst through the door and sped down the street, Sasuke hot on his trail. Everyone else stared at the door that the two had left wide open in their wake. After a moment had passed, Sakura finally fully processed what she had heard and her face lit up with a fierce blush and a wide smile.

"Omigosh, Sasuke's...he's proposing!"

"He'd better!" Ino said, smiling almost as much as her friend.

"And it looks like he'll be sticking around for a while too." Shikamaru added "I doubt he'd want to miss his child's birth."

"Which means that you'll get to spend the holidays with him this year!" Hinata announced, happy for Sakura.

"I almost feel bad for him." Kiba laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked, an icy edge to her voice.

"I think he's talking about how we all get dragged along with Naruto's holiday traditions." Choji said as he took a candy cane out of his mouth. "Sasuke's gonna get thrown into it, whether he likes it or not."

"Naruto will definetly bring Sasuke caroling." Shino stated "Because it's his favorite tradition."

Shikamaru snorted "Sasuke singing carols? I'd pay to see that!"

"I doubt that he even knows the words to any of them!" Sakura giggled.

"Like that will stop Naruto from making him sing!" Ino said, joining Sakura in laughing.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke had covered a considerable distance and had slowed down to a more leisurely pace with Naruto in the lead. Sasuke stopped suddenly, a chill running up his spine. Naruto stopped when he noticed that Sasuke wasn't following and turned to face him.

"Something wrong buddy?"

"I just got this ominous feeling, that's all. Like I'm about to face a horrible trial."

"You're imagining things."

Sasuke smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right. C'mon let's go."

"You got it. And later everyone was gonna go caroling, want to join us?"

End.


End file.
